05027
}} is the 5,029th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 2 July, 2008. Written by PETER KERRY Directed by SARAH PUNSHON Plot Part One Gennie rides her moped. Jamie asks Louise if she really wants to pitch her idea to buy the Café to Viv again, recalling how she reacted last time. Noting his lack of enthusiasm, Louise asserts that if either or both of them get off, taking over the business will not be an option. She urges Jamie to stick up for her as Viv will be looking for any excuse to make her the bad guy. In the Café, Gennie asks Debbie if she can join her but Debbie briskly replies she has work to do and leaves the café post haste. Paddy points out that that is almost certainly nothing she has done, and invites her to join him. Gennie's happy to accept. In Mulberry Cottage, Laurel's pleased to see Doug back, and thanks Betty for putting him up. Doug thought that she and Ashley needed some privacy. Betty leaves them to discuss. Doug apologises, but Laurel insists there is no need for it. He was worried that he may lose Arthur but did not think for a minute he would put Laurel through the horror of losing a baby again, but Laurel thinks she should thank him. Yesterday was her first step in connecting to Arthur. Doug is pleased. In Café Hope, Paddy reveals that he is half-Dingle (according to Zak) because he was married to both Mandy and Emily. Gennie states that you know where you are with Zak, unlike Debbie. Paddy recollects that there was a time when Debbie was not part of the clan, and guesses that she thinks Gennie ought to earn her place. Gennie's thoughtful. In the Shop flat], Louise assures Bob and Viv that whatever happens, Cathy and Heath will be safe with them. Bob's pleased that he can rely on them, but Viv senses an agenda and commands them to spit it out. Jamie tentatively points out that the twins need to be provided for which means them. Louise moots it would be fair for them to revisit the idea of signing the business over to them. As Viv looks unimpressed, Jamie tells her to let it sink in. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Sam and Eli greet Gennie and do their best to look innocent. Gennie asks what's in the van, and Eli shrugs that it's nothing. Indignant, Gennie tells them about Debbie's cold shoulder and now her family are treating her like customs and excise. Reluctant, Eli shows her loads of dead pheasants in the van and wonders if she would like to help pluck them. Sam reminds Eli of Gennie's phobia of birds, but she nervously accepts. In the shop flat, furious Viv calls Louise a leech, and Bob wonders if Jamie thought about the reaction he would get. Louise insists she is trying to help but angry Viv asserts that she is going to give Heath and Cathy to Marlon and Donna instead. Feigning brightness, Louise recalls that Donna was not up for it at all and their careers do not lend themselves to it. Viv blusters they will find a way because they have done it before with Lilith's kids, but Louise points out that Donna wasn't a full-time police woman then, and doubts that Malt will provide a creche when Marlon is working. Jamie insists that they just want to provide for the twins, sure that this makes sense. Louise reveals that she has made some calculations, and Jamie says that they can buy it back when they're out of prison. Viv cries that it's very big of them to sell them something they already own. Looking over the figures, Bob thinks they should reconsider but Viv claims to known what they are up to and accuses her of scheming. Louise leaves, and Jamie beseeches Bob to talk to her but Viv's adamant that it's not happening. Outside the factory, Eli tells Gennie about the family tradition of going down the pub after a job well done. Sam admits not many and they laugh. Gennie wonders if the Dingles have family traditions that don't end up in the pub. Eli clocks Jane from Yorkshire Interiors and notes she looks lost. Jane reveals that she was looking for Eric Pollard but guesses from the fire damage that he must have ceased trading. Sam looks nervous. Eli guesses that Jane owes her money but Jane tells him it is the other way around, and enquires where he is. Gennie hastily introduces herself as Pollard's deputy manager. Sam and Eli exchange incredulous looks. In Mulberry, Ashley has had to cut a game with Gabby short as she found it boring. Laurel wonders why and Ashley reckons it had something to do with him mentioning Arthur. Doug and Laurel try to get Gabby to join in picking a colour for Arthur's room, but Gabby skips off to play in the garden. Laurel wants to go after her but Doug thinks it's best to let her come to terms with it in her own time. In the Grange, Jamie laments that their meeting with Viv could have gone better. Louise accuses Jamie of not backing her up enough, and reckons Viv sees him as the poor young thing who was drawn in by the older woman who profits from the misfortunes of others. Jamie protests that that's not fair and blames Louise for igniting Viv. Louise is furious that Viv thinks the world revolves around her, and snaps that she wants to watch it because some of them know how deep she is in. Suss, Jamie wonders what she means but Louise is evasive. Jamie makes her promise not to keep out of Viv's way, just wanting peace until they fly out to the Med the next morning. In the Dingles' barn, Gennie convinces Jane that she is Eric's deputy manager, and negotiates a fifteen percent increase on the deal. Jane agrees, adding that Gennie drives a hard bargain. Gennie quips that is why Pollard promoted her. Watching the two of them, Sam reckons Eli has to admit how impressive Gennie is. Eli's sure he will not admit anything of the kind, reckoning it's one thing to get a suit to promise money, but quite another to actually get the money. Sam points out that Jane is giving Gennie money right now. Grudgingly, Eli admits that she is quite impressive. In Brook Cottage, Ashley drops off Gabby to Rodney. Rodney thinks he's bound to have her ups and downs and tells Ashley to leave it to Granddad. Ashley leaves, and Rodney asks Gabby why she is unhappy. Reluctant, Gabby moans that they are changing Daniel's room and she doesn't like that. Rodney reckons he can cheer her up and treats her to some Rollercoaster Rod stories. Gabby's thrilled. In Wishing Well, Gennie's thrilled with her scam but Eli reckons that if you are scamming someone, it's not great to show them where you live. Gennie insists that it's not a scam, but Eli moots that it's more than a set of curtains. Gennie's thrown. Sam suggests Lisa could help because she is a good sower. Gennie thinks it will be tough to persuade her. Eli is about to reveal another flaw when Zak, Lisa and Shadrach enter. Lisa wonders if they are all right, and Gennie's forced to come clean with her proposal. In the shop flat, Viv is still furious at Louise for sinking so low. Frustrated Bob is sure if she looked at the figures she would see that it's not just about money, but Viv refuses to go anywhere near them. Vexed Bob does not understand why everything has to be a battle with Viv and why there's never any middle ground. He emotes that what they are suggesting is actually quite reasonable. Viv snaps that he is proving her point. Bob asserts that this is a huge responsibility, and Viv should not expect free service from two people who aren't related to her when they are going to bail her out of her stupid mistake. Angry Viv storms off for a walk, and Bob yells after her that he is facing prison as well. He slams the papers down on the table in anger. In Wishing Well, Lisa's going through the order. Gennie reckons she could do some of the sewing but is quick to point out it's a big job. Lisa replies that she ain't kidding. Gennie admits to seeing pound signs in her eyes when Jane was talking and Shadrach laughs. Lisa decides to go for it, and Zak's thrilled. Shadrach is proud. Lisa thinks they’d better employ a few people to help. Eli's annoyed because if he had suggested a scheme like this they would have turfed it out. Lisa snaps that if he had come up with it he would have botched it in some way. Raising her can, Lisa reckons that this is the best scheme they've had in ages, as the only person losing out is Pollard and he deserves it. As the Dingles rejoice, Eli looks miffed. In the village, Rodney takes a cheered-up Gabby back to Ashley. Gabby wonders if Ashley knows about Rollercoaster Rod. Apprehensive, Rodney tells her that he doesn't want everyone knowing what a big softy he is, and says that the stories are Gabby and her Granddad's special secret. He bids her goodbye, and she goes running to Ashley. Rodney's chuffed. In the Café, Lisa instructs Doug and Pearl about the secret factory set up at her house. Pearl reckons she won't be able to lug her sewing machine up to Wishing Well so Doug volunteers to take it in Ashley's car. Lisa asks him to bring Betty's sewing machine up while he is at it. Doug agrees. Pearl's dead excited and Doug quips that there is nothing like the intrigue of a sewing circle. Lisa goes off for her family celebration, and Doug recalls he said he would help with the tea. Pearl wonders how things are. Hopeful, Doug moots they are getting there just. In Mulberry Laurel and Betty are in the kitchen, when Ashley notes that Gabby seems to have perked up. Betty reckons that kids always bounce back. Ashley goes to fetch Gabby when Doug brings her in. He announces she has something to say. Gabby proclaims that Arthur's room should be blue. Happy, Laurel declares blue it is. As Arthur starts to cry, Ashley offers to go but Laurel gets there first, telling Ashley to dish the food up. Ashley replies that she's the boss, and Laurel answers that she knows. Ashley's amused and Doug grins. In the Woolpack, the Dingles toast Gennie. Zak proclaims her a Dingle in name, if not in nature. Eli and Debbie observe and Eli tells her that Gennie is actually a master scammer. Debbie's clearly thrown. In the village, Viv storms up to Louise, who advises her to calm down. Viv snaps she does not have the time because she has a trial date looming whilst Louise does her empire building. Louise insists that she's not empire building, but Viv spits that's all she's ever done, accusing her of going with Jamie to get into their business. Louise refuses to dignify that with an answer and walks away, but Viv pursues her. She reckons that it wouldn't be the first time, reminding her that Ray was never poor, and she only went with Rodney because he was going to buy the holiday park. Louise is adamant that that's not what happened, and insists her past relationships have nothing to do with that. Viv is surprised she can remember all of them, listing Terry, Ashley, Ronnie Marsden, and finishing with Hari, who she quips was a real piece of work. Riled, Louise recalls that she lied to the police for Hari, and she wonders what Viv was doing on the day she provided an alibi for her. Viv's vehement she was doing nothing and has nothing to hide. Louise threatens to mention it to Bob, and warns her to think about her offer. As Viv flounces off, Louise is momentarily triumphant, but then clocks that Jamie has seen the whole thing. He walks away disgusted. Louise, gutted, calls after him but to no avail. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday